


tummy.

by crimsonhope



Series: crumbs. [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Body Image, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sad Fluff, chubby dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonhope/pseuds/crimsonhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was always there, in his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tummy.

a weirdly shaped human figure stares at him from the mirror. don't be mistaken, dan looked fairly normal, as normal as 6'3 could get. his long limbs were rather a flaw when it came to being coordinated, but his big hands allowed him to play piano better in return. his hair was more than curly, but apparently the only person who hated it was himself. brown eyes, nothing exeptional, yet nothing out of ordinary. also pretty, or so he was told.

nothing. there was nothing too weird, too odd that it could be made into more than a stupid meme on the internet. there was nothing dan found actually, above ironically painful about his appearance and that he couldn't change. apart from...

right. the detested place in his middle, the dreaded since childhood area that always held more layers than it should, according to him and the rest of his body.

his tummy.

it was always there, always poking out in the most unconventional ways, no matter what he did or didn't do. dan was the very definition of 'out of shape', but he wasn't fat by any means; he was just big in some places, as he was a big person. yet this was not him being overly tall, this was just something that stuck. and dan didn't like it.

he couldn't just straighten it like his curls, there was no way to make it dissapear (okay, maybe there was- exercise, but... let's be real). the little bit of pudge was always there, cutting in the picture he somehow managed to make himself happy with.

if he has to think about the good sides of it's presence, however, there is one. only one. some evenings, in front of the mirror, when his smile is less intense, his eyes more judgmental and his hands more rough against his own skin. when everything about him seems less than. because when phil comes and wrapd his arms around dan from behind, warm, his little tummy is be the main centre of uplifting attention.

"you know it's absolutely fine, right?"

dan treasures the feeling of phil's hands pressed to his front, sucking in the warmth and relaxing backwards into his chest.

"i know" his voice is small, like from his younger days, and he focuses on phil's face in the mirror. in return, the blue eyes are looking at him. gentle. beautiful.

that's what dan sees, looking at him. it's hard to understand how it can feel the same for phil in reverse, but he's learning. phil teaches him that even his tummy can be perfect in it's soft shape.

"c'mon, princess" phil pulls at his waist (dan kinda hopes he's joking with the nickname, but stays quiet) "we need to go..."

they readjust their tuxes in the mirror one last time. for the hundreth time, dan eyes himself up and down.

he's fine.

**Author's Note:**

> i just needed some tummy love oh dear i just can't i love the idea of slightly chubby dan so much like you don't get it AAAAHHH i just like chubby ok bye.


End file.
